


A Little Less Happy Hamlet, A Little More Frosty Flights

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: M/M, Multi, aka Australia-Canada winter sports relations solved with a big gay snow orgy, always feelings, and feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: There are far too many Australians in the Australia-Canada Winter Sports Exchange Program.
Relationships: Jesse Eckley/Jordan Eckley, Lachlan Power/Mitchell Power, Lachlan Power/Mitchell Power/Robert Latsky/Jake Wahlberg/Jordan Eckley/Jesse Eckley, Mitchell Power/Jake Wahlberg, Robert Latsky/Lachlan Power
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as always the solution to all problems everywhere is to ship everyone with excessive feelings ur welcome

It’s just after dawn and there’s been a fresh drop of snow overnight, a clean few centimetres that have set perfectly on the mountain and Rob’s making the most of it, on his second warm up run down the cross course, weaving lazily back and forth to the slow beat of his warm up playlist and the quiet makes it worth the agony of leaving his bed so damn early, complaints forgotten as always as soon as the lift hits the top, the few early morning staff waving to him over the their steaming cups of coffee.

“Ey Canada!” A loud, piercing shriek of a voice actually catches Rob off guard, causes his carefully considered turn to waver for just a second, a second that no doubt his tormentor notices.

A spray of snow hits him as the owner of said incredibly irritating voice careens in front of him, skidding around in exactly the right way to get the snow to completely cover Rob’s freshly waxed board.

“Havin’ a nice little slow sesh there, ey?” The voice sing-songs, looping around Rob and then back around again and Rob cringes at how loud the music blasting from the overpriced headphones slung around his neck is, loud enough to kill brain cells if he thought the guy had any left to destory.

“Fuck off” Rob says diplomatically, usually doesn’t have to deal with this shit until at least mid-morning because the voice generally likes to sleep in.

“Aww did Robby not have his coffee this morning, is he still all sweepy?”

Rob very pointedly continues his slow pace, knows that despite how close the two of them are they’re both skilled enough not to collide, doesn’t say anything further because they’ve been doing this for two weeks now and he’s got nothing left to say.

“Here” The voice continues loudly after piling even more snow on Rob’s board and boots, “Let me help you wake up”

There’s nothing Rob can do to avoid the way they’re suddenly too close, can’t escape the calculated manouvre that finds the front edge of his board trapped underneath the other mans and he’s far too coordinated to fall forward flat on his face but it’s also physically impossible to stay upright and the asshole knows it, cackling gleefully as Rob flops backward, catching himself so that all he’s really doing is sitting on the snow instead of falling but as usual it’s good enough, exactly what the voice wants.

“Au revoir, Canada!” 

With that, the voice turns his attention back to the course, picking up speed and showing off with a bunch cheap, stupid tricks as he goes, music eventually fading into the distance and Rob sighs, starts brushing the snow off his board. Like everyday since the season started he’s determined not to let Lachlan ruin his day, even if he’s the most self-centred, pig-headed, inconsiderate asshole that’s ever set foot on snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the woofless line was the first thing I wrote and I thought it was so brilliant I had to make a story around it because genius

The news that Rob's cabin – the one he's had every year since he was a teenager coming up through the ranks and the one that he very, very unfortunately already has to share with Lachlan – is due to be filled with even more Australians doesn't improve Rob's mood. 

In fact, it's looking like the only other Canadian is going to be Jake and Rob wonders why the universe has cursed him like this. He sits at the kitchen table with a beer and frowns, Jake patiently humouring his ranting.

“Fuck Australia. Seriously, Australia can just fuck right off. Fuck Australia, fuck the Commonwealth for letting Australia be a part of it, fuck England for invading the godforsaken place in the first place and fuck the fucking winter sports committee for letting the snowless fucking assholes come over and train here and ruin my entire fucking life” He finishes dramatically and he can see Jake struggling to keep a straight face.

“Well someone sure was paying attention in history class” Jake offers, “But have you ever thought maybe you're like, hating on a whole country because of one guy?

Logic has no place in Rob's Lachlan related rage and frankly, neither does Jake. Lachlan doesn't seem to hate him half as much. In fact, most people seem to think Lachlan's a nice guy which is fucking ridiculous, he's just playing them all with his stupid accent.

They have a little supposedly friendly resort-wide competition the week before their new Australian additions are supposed to arrive and it is actually quite fun, Rob catching up with a few familiar international faces and of course his arch nemesis Lachlan, who on top of consistently trying and usually succeeding to piss Rob off is actually a damn good snowboarder, someone who when Rob's in a better mood can understand just why the Australians want to send him out to train on real, proper snow because like it or not, the guys got potential written all over his big moronic face.

Right now though, Rob's in a terrible fucking mood. It's entirely unfair that Lachlan, being the asshole he is, keeps beating his times and as the group and individual results for their events start to show up on the ancient projector screen with just the two of them alternating into first and second his mood only gets worse.

Lachlan's a showboat, hollering obnoxiously with the group of current Australians every time he's number one, smug grin on his face and eventually only the overall results remain and they're close enough that Rob doesn't know which of them has bested the other.

Rob loses by a matter of a few precious seconds.

“Lord have mercy” He snarks under his breath as Jake unashamedly laughs directly at him and there's an eruption of cheering from behind them.

Jake elbows him roughly, “Sportsmanship, remember” He says with a bright grin that lacks any kind of compassion before he joins the in polite round of applause and Rob very, very begrudgingly brings his own hands together a few times. No doubt he's going to hear all about his loss tomorrow on the mountain.

Lachlan leaves with the party group, obviously heading out to celebrate and Rob sulks his way back to the cabin, pours himself a drink and sits sullenly in front of the fireplace in his armchair. Jake joins him after a shower, clad in his slightly too small unicorn onesie which does lighten his mood a bit and they're still there when there's thudding in the hallway and their resident idiot returns home, cheeks flushed and unsteady on his feet.

“Oh Canada, oh Canadaaa” Lachlan slurs brightly as he struggles to get out of his heavy coat, snow covered boots thumping loudly to the floor and sending ice skittering everywhere which he won't fucking clean up and Rob will nearly slip in later, “Oh wait they won't be playing that will they because you didn't”

Rob takes a large gulp of his whiskey. Fucking Lachlan acting like he's won the Olympics already. It's too much to hope that he'll head straight to bed, instead the younger man starts rummaging through the cupboard and then wandering around to stand in front of them, bag of chips in hand.

Chips that Rob bought but he gave up arguing semantics about the communal cupboard last week, just stashes anything he really wants in his room. Technically Lachlan's eating cheap decoy chips.

“Congrats” Jake says politely, “You gave me a good run in our heat”

Jake's too nice to Lachlan. Everyone's too nice to Lachlan like they can't see what Rob does.

“Thanks” Lachlan says, “You were in the blue right, I saw you nail that left turn on the stretch it was sweet”

Rob scoffs and both Jake and Lachlan turn to look at him, Lachlan amused and Jake making the kind of face that's pleading with him to just let it go.

“Can't say I saw much of you though Robert” Lachlan drawls, “But it's hard to see things when they're always in my shadow”

“You just got lucky, fuck off to bed” Rob snaps, hating the way Lachlan's grin just gets wider.

“That's why they call you Woofless right, cause you're a second place bitch?”

“Lachlan, Rob, that's enough” Jake interjects before Rob can come up with something appropriately witty to reply with or just throw his drink at Lachlan and hope it knocks him out.

“Sure thing” Lachlan says agreeably, stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth and crunching them loudly, obnoxiously. “See you on the mountain”

Maybe not if Rob smothers him in his sleep. Lachlan's drunk enough that despite being bigger than him Rob could probably hold him down long enough.

“I hate him” He whines the second Lachlan's gone, “I hate him so much”

“I know” Jake says, “Everyone knows, the hockey team is taking bets on how long until you snap and Tonya him”

“Could make it look like an accident” Rob mutters and Jake reaches over from the couch to pat him on the shoulder.

“Take all that rage and channel it into kicking his ass, imagine how good it'll be at Nationals”

Rob can imagine, the joy of standing on top of the podium with his national anthem playing and Lachlan like, second last or something. He takes the dream to bed with him, a million different ways Lachlan could lose and a few more novel ideas of sabotage even if Rob's not that kind of guy and mostly he's just hoping that Lachlan will sleep in tomorrow.


End file.
